1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for forming a mold by applying the principle of mimeographing printing, and to a mold which is formed by this method.
2. Prior Art of the Invention
Heretofore a mold has been made by using a prototype which is carved according to an original image and is reproduced on a mold forming material in reversed form.
With the conventional method, it is expensive to prepare an original mold by carving. It has been considered too difficult to prepare a variety of molds in relatively small quantity.